Seijun Suzuki
Seijun Suzuki Child of Psyche ~ Member of Ortu Justitiae (Owned by: TheMysterious26) Basic= |-| Family= |-| Physical= |-| OOC= Possessions= |-| Skills= |-| Childhood= |-| General= Favs= |-| Traits= |-| Life/Attitude= |-| Other= Personality She's rather quirky and awkward, but she means well. She tries to be a nice person, however: she often comes off a little crazy. She normally ignores any verbal attacks on her, replying with kind but off-subject sentences. She dislikes suffering in life, a thing that she believes being a demigod brings. Outside of battle, she is quite the klutz. She loves her nanny very much. History Rokuro was a proud man living in San Francisco, California (from Japan), and he led a great life. He was a great student in school, and he ended up with a job as a sophisticated businessman. He had been saving up for a trip to Hawaii for a long time then, and he finally got the money for it. He took off that summer, ready for a vacation. Little did he know his life would be changed on that trip. Meanwhile, Psyche had been recently very lonely. She searched the world and soon became enamoured with a man named Rokuro. She watched closely on him and followed him to Hawaii. She "bumped into him" under the name of Pamela. She learned just how lovely and smart Rokuro was and gave him one last gift before she had to leave him. Rokuro returned to San Francisco to continue his life. He never did forget about Pamela, and he wanted her back. In his recent struggle with work, he had to hire a housekeeper named Elizabeth. Elizabeth was actually a memory nymph sent by Psyche. Elizabeth told Rokuro Elizabeth's purpose there, and he understood. 4 months after the trip, he found a child left at his door. He decided to name her Seijun, for "pure." Seijun lived a good life, not getting much attention from her mother, for she was too busy. She didn't resent him for it. She didn't like it, however; she respected her father. She did get a lot of bonding time with Elizabeth. Ellie (the name she used for Elizabeth) would cook her food,play with her, and help her with school. She would also read her books, which was helpful since Seijun had been diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD at the age of 4. Seijun remembers when Rokuro would get home, and Seijun would get a big hug from both Ellie and Rokuro. Those were times when she was at her happiest. One day when Seijun was 13, she went to a restaurant with Ellie. She had a wonderful time with Ellie, sharing a lot of laguhs. Ellie and Seijun were walking home, and Seijun decided to take a shorcut through the woods she knew and ran ahead. Ellie tried to stop her, but Seijun was already far off. Seijun was running through the woods and felt free when suddenly, a voice hissed, "Are you lost, little girl?" She turned around to see nothing. Then something tapped her on the back which made her turn around again Now she was face to face with some woman. Wait, she hadn't any legs. No, she had serpent trunks for legs (scythian dracanae). She held a spear in hand and repeated her question, "Are you lost, little girl?" Seijun replaied, "No, ma'am. I'm not lost at all." The mysterious woman slithered around her and said, "It's not safe for one like yourself to be here all on your own." Just then, wrapped her trunks around Seijun, holding her tight. She pointed her spear at Seijun and said, "You'll make a tasty snack." The snake lady laughed. As she was about to strike, two blades poked out through her chest. The snake woman yelped with pain and popped into golden dust. She then saw her savior. "Ellie!" she screamed, "thank you so much Ellie. I'll never disobey you again, but...what was that?" Ellie held a finger up to her mouth, signaling her to be quiet. Ellie explained everything, how Seijun was Psyche's child, how Ellie was actually a memory nymph sent by Psyche to watch over Seijun, and how there were others like Seijun. They rushed home and told Rokuro everything. He nodded and said calmly, "Seijun, pack your things. We're moving away." Seijun and her family had moved to Albany, New York, which Seijun never liked. She did not enjoy Albany like the place she knew as home for so long. One horrible day when Seijun was 16, she was out with Rokuro and Ellie. They were walking when they got surrounded by bird people (harpies). They flew at them, and she felt helpless. Her father took out a spear with an odd tip to it (Ellie taught him for protecting Seijun). Ellie took out two blades the had the same odd look as father's spear. Her father and Ellie fought bravely, but it wasn't enough. Ellie grabbed her and ran away. Seijun watched as her father was pecked to death. Ellie and Seijun ran for safety. As they ran, they lost sight of the place that was Rokuro's death. Ellie and Seijun settled in an inn for a night, and they were on the move again. They ran and ran. She did not know where Ellie was taking her. Then, they came across a river. Ellie told her they had to cross it. Just as they were crossing, a horde of odd dog-like fish (telekhine) were swimming toward them. She saw one swimming after her, and Ellie quickly jumped and pushed Seijun out of the river at the other end. She watched as the monsters ripped her helper, no, her friend apart. She then noticed two blades of that odd metal at her feet. Ellie must have thrown them. Anyways, the monsters had given up on Seijun, except for one brave one. It waddled out of the water. It tripped over, and Seijun went into a rage. She picked up the blades and wildly stabbed at the creature, enjoying the sound of its pain. She wanted revenge for her father and Ellie. After this, she sighed and walked away. On Seijun's walk to who-knows-where, she came across a group of people her age who noticed her right away, as she was soaking wet. She explained everything, and they somehow believed her. Seijun remembered when Ellie said there were others like her, so these people ust be some of them. They comforted her for her losses. After that, they told them they were just going to a place called the Broken Covenant. They explained its ideals and theories to her, and she asked if she could follow. The demigods then led her to Broken Covenant, where she now resides. Her Life at Broken Covenant WIP Additional Information Word Bubble= |-| Powers= Offensive #Children of Psyche can apply temporary symptoms of emotional and mental disorders upon a target. The harsher the symptom and the longer it lasts, the more energy drained. #Children of Psyche can create telekinetic weaponry (no bigger than 2-3 times the size of the user) that can be used in combat for a short time. The longer the weaponry is held together by the demigod's mind, the more energy drained. Defensive #Children of Psyche can form telekinetic protective spheres around themselves and others for a limited amount of time. The longer the sphere is held together by the demigod's mind, the more energy drained. Supplementary #Children of Psyche are able to read and manipulate the thoughts, emotions and desires of targets for a limited time. The more the extreme the change (in accordance to one's personality) and the longer it lasts, the more energy drained. Without proper training, however, they cannot force actions upon a person. #Children of Psyche are able to move objects (no bigger than 2-3 times the size of the user) with their minds due to the strength of their minds. The bigger the object and the distance it is moved, the more energy drained. Passive #Children of Psyche innately remember things for a longer time than usual, in particular significant memories. #Children of Psyche have a high resistance for any manipulation of their thoughts, emotions and desires, magical or not. They also have a resistance against any mental or emotional disorders. #Children of Psyche are innately able to collect more information and collect it at rapid speeds, due to the strength of their minds. #Children of Psyche know the previous incarnations of their soul well, along with the occupant's thoughts, emotions and desires. 3 Months After a Character is Made (Locked until 26 July 2014) #Children of Psyche, after proper training, can sprout large butterfly wings that can be used to fly. The wings' appearance and coloring are always in accord with one's personality. 6 Months After a Character is Made (Locked until 26 October 2014) #At this stage in their training, children of Psyche can force actions upon a target. The target will remain under control for a few minutes or until control is relinquished, the longer the control is kept, the more energy it drains. All other limitations set before are preserved. 9 Months After a Character is Made (Locked until 26 January 2015) #Children of Psyche are able to use kinetic force to create a semi-living construct, no larger than 2 to 3 times the size of the user, that lasts for a short time to fight for the user. While the construct is fighting, the user is incapacitated. The longer the construct is held together by the demigod's mind, the more energy drained. Traits #Children of Psyche have a clear view of others' auras. #Children of Psyche are often able to recognize soul-mates when they are together. However, they cannot see their own soul-mate in this way. #Although fully aware of the desires, emotions and thoughts around them, Psyche's children are often unaware of their own. |-| Plans= Plans/Quest Ideas WIP |-| Relates to Others= How She Relates to Others |-| Relationships= Relationships |-| Quotes/Misc= Favourite Quotes & Misc WIP __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Seijun Category:Suzuki Category:Kanade Tachibana Category:TheMysterious26 Category:Ortu Justitiae Category:Children of Psyche Category:Female Category:Demigods Category:Characters Category:Healthy Category:Born in June Category:Born in 1997 Category:18 years old Category:American Category:Japanese Category:Straight Category:Heterosexual Category:Neutral Accent Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Golden Eyes Category:Silver Hair Category:5'6 Category:Japanese-American Category:Left Handed Category:Type O+ Category:Soprano Category:Skinny Build Category:Dyslexic Category:ADHD